Ultrasonic surgical instruments are finding increasingly widespread applications in surgical procedures by virtue of the unique performance characteristics of such instruments. Depending upon specific instrument configurations and operational parameters, ultrasonic surgical instruments can provide substantially simultaneous cutting of tissue and hemostasis by coagulation, desirably minimizing patient trauma. The cutting action is typically realized by an-end effector, or blade tip, at the distal end of the instrument, which transmits ultrasonic energy to tissue brought into contact with the end effector. Ultrasonic instruments of this nature can be configured for open surgical use, laparoscopic, or endoscopic surgical procedures including robotic-assisted procedures.
Some surgical instruments utilize ultrasonic energy for precise cutting and controlled coagulation. Ultrasonic energy cuts and coagulates by vibrating a blade in contact with tissue. Vibrating at high frequencies (e.g., 55,500 times per second), the ultrasonic blade denatures protein in the tissue to form a sticky coagulum. Pressure exerted on tissue with the blade surface collapses blood vessels and allows the coagulum to form a hemostatic seal. The precision of cutting and coagulation is controlled by the surgeon's technique and adjusting the power level, blade edge, tissue traction, and blade pressure.
Electrosurgical devices for applying electrical energy to tissue in order to treat and/or destroy the tissue are also finding increasingly widespread applications in surgical procedures. An electrosurgical device typically includes a hand piece, an instrument having a distally-mounted end effector (e.g., one or more electrodes). The end effector can be positioned against the tissue such that electrical current is introduced into the tissue. Electrosurgical devices can be configured for bipolar or monopolar operation. During bipolar operation, current is introduced into and returned from the tissue by active and return electrodes, respectively, of the end effector. During monopolar operation, current is introduced into the tissue by an active electrode of the end effector and returned through a return electrode (e.g., a grounding pad) separately located on a patient's body. Heat generated by the current flowing through the tissue may form hemostatic seals within the tissue and/or between tissues and thus may be particularly useful for sealing blood vessels, for example. The end effector of an electrosurgical device also may include a cutting member that is movable relative to the tissue and the electrodes to transect the tissue.
Electrical energy applied by an electrosurgical device can be transmitted to the instrument by a generator in communication with the hand piece. The electrical energy may be in the form of RF energy that may be in a frequency range described in EN 60601-2-2:2009+A11:2011, Definition 201.3.218—HIGH FREQUENCY. For example, the frequencies in monopolar RF applications are typically restricted to less than 5 MHz. However, in bipolar RF applications, the frequency can be almost anything. Frequencies above 200 kHz can be typically used for MONOPOLAR applications in order to avoid the unwanted stimulation of nerves and muscles which would result from the use of low frequency current. Lower frequencies may be used for BIPOLAR techniques if the RISK ANALYSIS shows the possibility of neuromuscular stimulation has been mitigated to an acceptable level. Normally, frequencies above 5 MHz are not used in order to minimize the problems associated with HIGH FREQUENCY LEAKAGE CURRENTS. However, higher frequencies may be used in the case of BIPOLAR techniques. It is generally recognized that 10 mA is the lower threshold of thermal effects on tissue.
In application, an electrosurgical device can transmit low frequency RF energy through tissue, which causes ionic agitation, or friction, in effect resistive heating, thereby increasing the temperature of the tissue. Because a sharp boundary is created between the affected tissue and the surrounding tissue, surgeons can operate with a high level of precision and control, without sacrificing un-targeted adjacent tissue. The low operating temperatures of RF energy is useful for removing, shrinking, or sculpting soft tissue while simultaneously sealing blood vessels. RF energy works particularly well on connective tissue, which is primarily comprised of collagen and shrinks when contacted by heat.
Other electrical surgical instruments include, without limitation, irreversible and/or reversible electroporation, and/or microwave technologies, among others. Accordingly, the techniques disclosed herein are applicable to ultrasonic, bipolar or monopolar RF (electrosurgical), irreversible and/or reversible electroporation, and/or microwave based surgical instruments, among others.
A challenge of using these medical devices is the inability to control and customize the power output depending on the type of tissue being treated by the devices. Surgical generators described herein are configured to provide auxiliary power to electrical surgical instruments. An adapter provides electrical power to these electrical surgical instruments to run motors, sample, and communicate sensor data, provide indicators to the surgeon, etc. Other energy modalities such as reversible and/or irreversible electroporation and microwave energy, can benefit from the techniques disclosed herein. It would be desirable to provide a surgical instrument that overcomes some of the deficiencies of current instruments. The surgical systems described herein overcome those deficiencies.